Hogmany
by schillingklaus
Summary: At the end of the year, Megan Parker, priestess of Janus, foretells the future of some pupils of the Pacific Coast Academy, especially about their upcoming partners. Megan/Nevel, Drake/Lola ...


** Hogmanay At The PCA**

* * *

** Klaus Schilling **

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **iDon't Own any of the shows or any of the other quoted or alluded artworks.

* * *

**Abstract**

**Fandoms: **_Zoey 101_, _iCarly_, _Drake & Josh_, _Unfabulous_

**Genre: **Occultist Romance, Fluff, Family, Friends, Spiritual, Mystery

**Summary. **The students at the pacific Coast Academy celebrate a New Year. Witch Megan foretells the future for a few pupils. Will reverents Nevel Papperman and Megan Parker discover the secret of Janus, the double-face Roman deity for whom the first month of a new year is named?

**Characters and Pairings: **Megan Parker/Nevel Papperman, Dustin Brooks/Carly Shay, Coco Wexler/Walter Nichols, Vincent Blake/Melanie Puckett, Samantha Puckett/Fredward Benson and many many many more

**Timeline: **Diverges from _iCarly_ canon with early the third season, and is post-show _Zoey 101_ and _Drake & Josh_

* * *

**Table of Contents**

* * *

Preface

* * *

1.

* * *

1. The End Is Nigh

* * *

1.1.

* * *

1.2.

* * *

2. The Premiere Party

* * *

2.1.

* * *

2.2.

* * *

2.3.

* * *

2.4.

* * *

3. Auld Acquaintance

* * *

3.1.

* * *

3.2.

* * *

3.3.

* * *

3.4.

* * *

3.5.

* * *

3.6.

* * *

3.7.

* * *

4. The New Year

* * *

4.1.

* * *

4.2.

* * *

4.3.

* * *

4.4.

* * *

4.5.

* * *

4.6.

* * *

4.7.

* * *

5. Conclusions

* * *

5.1.

* * *

5.2.

* * *

5.3.

* * *

5.4.

* * *

5.5.

* * *

5.6.

* * *

5.7.

* * *

5.8.

* * *

5.9. The End

* * *

** Preface**

The story is written for _LiveJournal_ community _Crossovers50_, claim _Pacific Coast Academy_, prompt _New Year_.

The story is written for _LiveJournal_ community _Crossovers100_, claim _Pacific Coast Academy_, prompt _New Year_.

The story is written for _LiveJournal_ community _Sacred20_, claim _Megan Parker_, prompt _Reverent_.

The story is written for _LiveJournal_ community _Paranormal25_, claim ___Drake & Josh_, _iCarly_, _Zoey 101_, prompt _Precognition_.

* * *

** 1. **

* * *

.  
Guardare in dietro  
Guardare avanti  
Guardare dentro  
A questi anni  
I miei[[1]]

* * *

-_Mezza Via_ by Eros Ramazzotti which I don't own.

* * *

** Chapter 1. The End Is Nigh**

* * *

** 1.1. **

Yet another year at the Pacific Coast Academy, the best boarding school of the whole West Coast, was coming to an end. There were only three days left in the old year.

While most of the pupils had left the school for the vacations, a few of them had to stay there over the festivities, either because their parents were unable to care for them, or they lived overseas. Those who had to stay at the Pacific Coast Academy were now gathered in the only lounge that was not closed down throughout the year's latter days.

Melanie Pucket[[2]] was one of the former category. She had got a mother who had been on and off in prison for drug abuse, until she was deemed beyond guilt because of her incessant depressions that held her ball and chain. In addition, Sam, the naughty twin sister of Melanie, was gross and diusgusting, noone to spend a New Year's Eve with, unless pushed for money.

To the contrary, Dustin Brooks was separated from his parents and his elder sister, Zoey, by an ocean. He missed his sister to death, as she had always been there for him when he was sick or in conflict with the teachers. But the holiday break was short, oh so short, and Dustin was not willing to accomodate to the weather in England, the endless gales, the amounts of rain, and the mist rolling in from the mighty Atlantic.

Nevel Papperman, in turn, just avoided his hypocritical mom, _who feigned thinking that Nevel was special, but was so totally ignorant and dumb of his real feelings and motivations. Everyone in Seattle was too dumb, in particularly one Carly Shay, who was going to rue the day for her ruthless stupidity. She would rue it until the times of the dystopia._ Nevel shuddered with disgust. But was there anyone in California who could understand him any better? There should have been, given that California was the home of many an exclusive cults. But it was hard to get into contact with them, as they had to be very secretive at times, and their obscure-sounding yet public teachings were just a cover for their secret activities. It took mad skills to look at the bottom of those groups, and the search was still on.

Martial artist Shelby Marx[[3]] was yet another case. She could have easily spend Christmas with her family, but she wanted to stay in California, because the latest movie of her favourite cousin, Lola Martinez, was about going to aired for the very first time in Hollywood, with a première party over at at Malcolm's Motion Picture Pub, the last but one evening of the year. Shelby had even been able to sneak tickets for her fellow students.

Nevel didn't really appear interested in watching a movie with Lola Martinez, a shallow and loose girl. He grunted with disgust.

Dustin glared grimly at Nevel. Lola was the best friend of Zoey. How could Nevel dare to say something like that about her, even if it was probably true?

Nevel stomped his feet, and he walked away.

Shelby sighed. She didn't really like Nevel, he was neurotic, even maniac at times, but she pitied him, and would have preferred him to follow them to the première party. "You never know who else comes to such a party. Playwrights, tech freaks, mediums, …"

Nevel's heart beat faster. "Mediums?" _Many so-called mediums were really followers of obscure cults, maybe they could have brought him into contact with the leaders._

Shelby nodded. "Some actresses are so addicted to getting their fortune told, especially at the end of a year, they pay insane sums."

Nevel beamed.

Shelby smiled. "OK!"

* * *

** 1.2. **

Melanie pitied Dustin for being somewhat depressive due to Zoey having graduated, but she also envied him because his sister had apparently loved him a lot, whereas it was impossible to say the very same thing about Samantha Puckett. Melanie sighed deeply.

Dustin and Melanie had once upon a time been a sort of a couple.

Zoey Brooks had been vigorously opposed to that combination, because she had considered Melanie, or Trisha Kirby[[4]] , as Melanie had also been called, an obnoxious influence on Dustin.

Alas, Melanie had come a long way from there, and she didn't appear any longer as the reckless tomboy that had seduced Dustin.

Even Zoey had noticed that, and, thereupon, entrusted Melanie with watching over Dustin in her absence. "You know, Dustin, what made me really turn around is when I saw that you've loved even though you felt sometimes squished by her protectivity. Zoey may be like that, but everyone loves and respects her, anyways. Where I grew up, before making it to this school, you had to be rude in order to be respected, but you wouldn't get any love for it. If you showed any weakness, you'd be laughed upon."

Dustin understood. He had regularly watched _iCarlyDOTcom_, a web show co-hosted by Samantha Puckett, and thus he had seen that Sam was almost as bad as Melanie has udes to be. Dustin had been especially charmed by show host Carly Shay.

When Melanie introduced Dustin to the web show, she noticed that Dustin had a silent crush on Carly. At first, she turned jealous, for, after having gone through heaps of troubles, Melanie had expected to conquer Dustin's heart once more. But it was too easy to understand why Dustin had been seized completely by Carly's charms. Many boys at the Pacific Coast Academy were into her, but Dustin differed from them by blushing and fainting upon seeing carly, whereas most of the boy boasted recklessly with their dirty, horny fantasies about Carly, as did especially Fredward Benson, the tech producer of the web show. Melanie had come to know Fredward Benson in person when she visited Sam in her home town, Seattle. The encounter had been very funny as Freddie did not know about Sam having a monocygotic twin sister.

"Mel," asked Dustin, "may those mediums really look into the future?"

Melanie shrugged. "Who knows? Normally, one wouldn't believe it, but certain things just happen. I wouldn't have believed in ghosts before your sister's evil friend provocated Charles Galloway[[5]] into returning from the dead."

Dustin trembled. He didn't like to remember revenant Galloway.

"Sorry," excused melanie herself, "but is there something particularly you would like to ask such a medium?"

Dustin whistled innocently.

"Come on," said Melanie, chuckling naughtily, "it has to do with Carly, right?"

Dustin blushed deeply, thusly affirming Melanie's assumption without talking. "Please keep it to yourself!"

Melanie nodded solemnly.

* * *

** Chapter 2. The Premiere Party**

* * *

** 2.1. **

Coco Wexler, the messy dorm adviser of the girls, had been bribed with spaghetti tacos - Melanie had brought the recipe, as issued by Carly's brother Spencer, with her from Seattle - into taking the gang to the theatre.

Shelby showed her tickets for the première party at the entrance.

The cinema was owned by one Helen Dubois Baxter, the fiance of Malcolm Reese[[6]] . She had used to live in San Diego, but when her best staff member, Joshuah Nichols, had moved to Pasadena for the Caltech, she just moved along. There, she met Malcolm Reese, the richest producer of Hollywood. She had admired him since the days when she was still an active actress. Thereupon, she had ditched her husband for Malcolm.

Nevel looked around and grunted. "The end is nigh! Rue the day!"

Shelby chuckled because she couldn't take Nevel seriously.

Dustin shook Helen's hand cautiously. "Good evening, Mrs. Baxter."

Helen smiled, and she ruffled Dustin's hair. "Lola should be here any moment." She assigned Dustin, Nevel, Melanie, and Shelby to their seats.

Shelby was excited. "Lola told me that Malcolm may need a stunt double with wrestling experience for her next role."

Helen nodded. "That could be the case. It's a remake of Galaxy Wars, with Nug Nug. More action and dramatic than ever before!"

Shelby beamed brigfhtly, because she felt predestined to be Lola's stunt double in action movies.

Nevel was impatient. "So, where is the medium?"

Shelby shrugged. "The party hasn't really started!"

Dustin turned anxious. He needed desperately to know whether there was a chance of a future for him and Carly.

Melanie ruffled Dustin's hair. "You will see it soon enough!"

Dustin stomped his feet.

The door went open.

Malcolm Reese, enshrouded by some sensationalist reporters, walked in. "Ms. Martinez is still in my limo, she applies her hair lotion and her lip gloss."

Most of the reporters disappeared, barring one:

Jeremiah Trottman, a PCA graduate, hated Lola, hence he didn't fall for the trick.

Helen threw her arms around Malcolm. "Hi, sweetie."

Malcolm smiled, and he kissed Helen on both of her temples, making her swoon.

Nevel coughed. "Dern lovebirds!"

The inept reporter started talking. "Pacific Coast Broadcast Corporation , news channel. This is Jeremiah Trottman." He started to interview Helen, who loved being seen on TV.

Nevel was annoyed by Trottman's dumb talk and Helen's even dumber answers.

Employee Steve, a crazy skinhead, stumbled in and yelled insanely at Trottman. When the journalist refused to budge, Steve grabbed him, and flang him into the closet.

Some door opened nearby.

Employee Gavin, who had apparently the tasks of a janitor, crept in, looking for Helen's latest orders.

Helen commanded him brashly. "Wipe tables, again!"

Gavin followed the commands of the boss.

Another staff member appeared in the same door. He appeared to discuss with a girl that was not yet visible to the visitors of the cinema. "Megan, don't annoy the guests, otherwise Helen will fire me!"

Megan grinned mischievously. "Aw boob!"

The girl's voice was enigmatic and cold as ice, very much to Nevel's likings.

Josh shrugged helplessly.

"Don't you understand that Helen can't fire you," wondered Megan, "she wouldn't find another boob to do all the crap work in here!"

Josh looked dumbfounded and sighed with consternation.

Megan entered the cafeteria of the theatre.

Nevel was stunned. "She looks like Carly!"Alas, it was impossibly Carly Shay, his nemesis fromhis hometown, Seattle. Carly's voice was vulgar and annoying. This Megan girl spoke with a voice of power, and her aura was aglow, and her cunning charm radiated all over, at least for someone with Nevel's eyes to see.

Melanie shrugged. So what? People always confused her with her monocygotic twin Samantha. That was so embarassing, given that Sam was still a bad girl through and through, whereas she, Melanie, had turned into a pretty much normal girl. Nevel's hostility towards carly was such an annoying topic, anyways. Why didn't he just stay silent, now that he was in california, too far away to get troubled by Carly, Samantha, and their friend, Fredward Benson? "And so? I look like Samantha, and you've never got any troubles with that."

Shelby shrugged. "She might be one of the mediums … I can't say much, but she's got that witch's look …"

Dustin's excitement grew. A fortune tel;ler that looks like Carly? Wow! That must be destiny. Asking her the question of the question was inevitable. If it wasn't so exciting. The heart felt like a steam engine that had gone out of control.

Melanie understood what must have gone through Dustin's head.

Megan passed by, apparently watching out for the actors and actresses who wanted to have their future told. "Oh, are you guys related to the actors?"

"I'm Lola's cousin," admitted Shelby, "and these are my friends." She started introducing then one by one. "Melanie Puckett …"

Melanie waved at Megan. "Hi!"

Shelby continued. "Dustin Brooks …"

Dustin couldn't but whisper.

"Nevel Papperman," Shelby concluded.

Nevel glared dreamily deep into Megan's face. There must have been something very special to her, but what? "You're a medium right? You're here in order to foretell the futureof the actors."

Megan grinned. "Sure thing!" Wow! nevel's posture was totally special. "Do you need to know anything?"

Helen was upset because some dozen of yellow journalists had jammed the stairway leading from the entrance hall up to the cafeteria. She yelled at them with her usual vigour, but for not too much avail.

Nevel shrugged. "You remind me of some dumb lass named carly Shay," he said, but he felt kicked hard by Dustin's, Melanie's, and Shelby's feet.

Megan chuckled. "carly, my cousin … we may look alike, but she's totally naïve. But she's less embarassing than my boobs."

Dustin, Nevel, Shelby, and Melanie looked dumbfounded.

Shelby couldn't hold her root beer. She expelled it through her nose, causing a stain on nevel's shirt.

Nevel glared annoyed at Shelby.

Melanie shrugged, and she took a napkin in order to help Nevel, trying to avoid a fight.

"You're boobs," wondered Nevel.

Megan chuckled. "My brother Drake, and my step-brother Josh. They are … embarassing."

Shelby beamed. "Drake, as in Drake Parker? I've heard he's coming tonight, he plays the theme of the movie."

Megfan sighed and modded. "It's really embarassing to be his sister."

Nevel had never heard about any Californian rockstar, but his judgement was stern and immediate. He was astir in now time, stomping his feet impatiently, and thundering mercilessly: "The boobs will rue the day! Until dystopia will they rue it!"

Melanie ordered Nevel to calm down.

Megan liked Nevel's style. What a cool guy! Finally there was a boy worthy of getting known closer. "They sure will! I see it coming!"

Nevel beamed.

Dustin stammered. "Megan, I've got a question."

Shelby chuckled. "Megan will foretell unto you some bigger financial loss, and hwn you sigh and are about leaving, she will tell you how much you owe her for the forecast: Some thousands of bucks."

Megan glared grimly at Shelby. "You are all from that cool boarding school, what was its name, the Pacific Coast Academy, right?"

Melanie was astonished. How did Megan know that?

Megan chuckled. "Hey, Drake talked about that. He had given a concert over there, once upon a time[[7]], " told Megan, organised by one Zoey Brooks. She's related with Dustin, right?

Dustin nodded when he heard Megan talk about his sister.

"OK, as you are from there, there's still that Japanese pub," wondered Megan.

Dustin confirmed Megan's guess. "It's called Sushi Rocks"

Megan smiled. "Bring me some Japanese candy from there, and I will tell you everything you need to know."

Melanie and Dustin deemed this a fair deal.

helen heard some turmoil and mayhem from the stairways. Apparently, the security guards fought the journalists.

The door opened.

Vincent Blake, former captain of the football team of the Pacific Coast Academy, boomed in, giving his little sister Ashley[[8]] , one of the actresses starring in the movie, and inofficially engaged to Malcolm's son Logan, a piggy back ride. "OK, those reporters are now ground meet."

Shelby stood up, and she wanted to request an autograph from Vince. _Lola was Vince's on-and-off fiancé, but she had never seen Vince before, except in TV reports about football._

Vince chuckled. "OK, where do you want your autograph?"

Shelby blushed. _Would Vince really have written it on her skin or garment?_ "Write it on my forehead!"

Vince nodded. He took a water-proof marker, and wrote his name all over Shelby's forehead, smiling friendly.

Ashley had joined the Pacific Coast Academy the fall of the year that was about passing away. She was sort of a diva, hencer well-known, but feared by many. She wasn't glad about Vince dating Lola.

"OK, Ms. Baxter, I'm going to fetch Lola. Keep good caere of Ashley!" He grinned. He never understood why Ashley and Lola could not get along.

Helen nodded.

Ashley was upset because Vince was going to fight his way through to Lola. But she used the time in order to consult megan,her old friend. She hugged her tightly. "Hi Megs! I've got some questions for the next year, good resolutions and stuff."

Megan nodded. "OK, as you're at the same school as your 'friends', you don't have to pay. They will pay for you." Megan grinned.

Dustin shrugged. No problem! Ashley may be arrogant, and Lola hated her, but she was likable in her own way, regardless of what the older girls said.

Gavin was done wiping the tables.

Helen sent him to the toilets - again.

Gavin fumbled with his keys before moving on, obeying Helen blindly.

Megan sighed. "OK, Dustin, do you mind if I take care off Ashley first?"

Dustin sighed. As Ashley was a diva, she was of course privilleged. There's nothing that could have been done about that.

Megan grinned. "OK, Ashley, what's going on?"

Ashley sighed. "I can't bear the thought of Lola and Vince getting married. Will they really …" She threw up.

Helen ordered Josh Nichols to clean up after Ashley, i.e. wiping her vomit.

Megan chuckled when she noticed Josh obeying to Helen's commands, pouting and wrinkling his nose all the way. "Boob! Not, you, Ashley, Josh, that is."

Ashley smiled mischievously.

Dustin sighed. "Are you OK, Ash?"

Ashley nodded. "Some things are just hard to swallow …"

Megan unzipped some scabbard, and she fetched an oboe from it.

Dustin nodded.

Nevel beamed. "A Smith Royal?"

Megan nodded. "You play the oboe?"

Nevel shook his head. "I play the piano."

Shelby nodded. "Hey! You could play tomorrow at our hogmonay[[9]] party! Nevel will back you up on the piano. There's still a free bed in my amd Melanie's dorm."

Nevel smiled.

Melanie and Dustin applauded.

Megan nodded. "That would be great." She looked at Josh. "Boob!"

Josh grunted.

Megan told Josh about Shelby's idea.

Megan grinned. "I want to stay at their school until New Year's day, let's say, noon."

Josh twitched nervously. "I've promised your mom that …"

Megan glared menacingly at Josh.

Josh sighed. On the other hand, this would mean two almost two days without Megan's terror. Drake would beg him to let her go, for the very same reason. "OK, do what you want, but leave me alone."

Megan grinned. Then she took her oboe, and played a little toon. Her fingers were gliding along the keys of the instrument with some hitherto unbeknownst elegance. "I am looking forth and back, and I see Vince with another girl …"

Ashley beamed. "Whom?" Her curiosity increased rapidly.

Megan concentrated even more. "I sense that she isn't far from here, in this room … "

Melanie and Shelby glared at each other. Could they be Vince's choice? It was better keeping their wish secret, hence they remained silent.

Megan smiled. "Phew … I better don't talk about the circumstances that will cause Vince to make his mind up. I don't understand them, and I would just confuse you."

Ashley sighed. Megan might have meant herself, but Shelby or Melanie … was that really an improvement over Lola? They might be into the Hollywood business, too, so maybe it was better not to trust them too much.

Gavin returned from the toilets, dragging Coco behind himself. "Helen, this 'lady' has spoiled the whole toilets with cheap ravioli!"

Helen grunted. "Go and polish the toilets!"

Coco was furious because Gavin had grabbed her underwear when dragging her out of the toilets.

Vince returned from the staircase. "I need reinforcements."

Helen moaned. "OK, Steve, go and follow Vince!"

Steve yelled like an idiot, but he was bound to follow Vince. "And throw that wench out of here, for good!"

Steve shrugged, and grabbed Coco violently.

Coco protested furiously, but she had no chance against a quarterback and a psychopath.

Melanie protested. "We need her to take us back to the campus!"

Malcolm Reese grinned. "My limo will take you there!"

Dustin, Melanie, Shelby, and Nevel grinned.

Megan chuckled. "What a boobette!"

* * *

** 2.2. **

In front of the cinema, there were still too many tabloid journalists left. They surrounded Malcolm's limousine, preventing Lola from exiting.

Lola wasn't too much in hurry. She enjoyed yet another manicure, and a checkup for her hair, and her facial makeup. She loved being fashionably late.

Vince left the building, kicking Coco hard in the butt.

Crazy Steve yelled furiously at the inept dorm adviser.

Vince tanked his way through the mass of journalists that still jammed the way. Finally, he reached the door to the limousine. He opened it carefully, releasing the actors, especially Lola. he grabbed his girl, and he started carrying her in his arms.

Lola smiled and kissed Vince. "I wasn't in hurry, though."

Vince knew that. "But Helen is already waiting, and Ashley gets grumpy when we're late, very easily. And you know what that means …" He sighed deeply.

Lola nodded and sighed.

Steve yelled the rest of the journalists away, except those who had been invited by Helen.

Along came some rusty car from the last millenium.

Two freaks, Craig Ramirez and Eric Blonowitz, exited the car, followed by rock-star Drake Parker, the lead guitarist for the party. "Sorry that I'm late, but my sports car had a …"

Steve wasn't interested in Drajke's foul excuses, and he yelled at him at the very top of his lungs.

Drake sighed, and hurried up. Helen wasn't one person you should have let wait for too long.

Craig and Eric followed silently.

* * *

** 2.3. **

Malcolm sighed with relief when he saw the rest of the actors entering the cafeteria of the theatre. He also shook hands with Drake Parker.

Megan shuddered with disgust. "Boob!"

Lola smiled when she saw Shelby.

Dustin followed Shelby, and they hugged Lola.

Lola figured that Megan was sort of a medium. Like most of the actors, Lola wanted to get her luck foretold for the year to come.

Megan grinned. "OK, but it won't be cheap … five hundred bucks!"

For a Hollywood starlet, that wasn't all that much. "OK!" Lola beamed brightly. "When will I marry Vince? And my next movie role and stuff, you know, the usual things for an actress."

Megan nodded. She took her oboe, and performed a tune from an opera.

Lola's suspense multiplied. "Yeah?"

Nevel closed his eyes. He stretched his arms and simulated playing Megan's tune with an imaginary piano.

Megan smiled. What a sweety! "OK, Lola, I see that you have been on a quest for the best-kissing guy in California."

Lola nodded. "Indeed! It's been three years ago …" That quest! After meeting Vince, the quest was suspended for a while …

Megan nodded. "Well, next year, your quest will be successful. You will marry the best kisser of thge world. And it won't be Vince!"

Lola was consternated.

Megan couldn't exactly figure whom Lola was going to marry, but it sent a shock wave down her spine. She was slightly disgusted. "Telling you the truth, your relationship with Vince has never been honest."

Lola was flabbergasted. "What?" Like all football quarterbacks, Vince had been the declared object of many swooning girls of her school, including herself. Yet, one day, Vince had been caught cheating by Chase Matthews, one of Lola's friends[[10]] . Like some of her other friends, Lola had tried to dissuade Chase from denouncing Vince. It was in vain. Vince and his pals beat up Chase for the treason. Thereupon, he had been expelled. The next year, Vince came back, advocated by some dubious shrinks. Lola had been the first among Chase's friends to forgive Vince. Chase had been abroad when that happened. All of Chase's friends had forgiven Vince, following Lola's example.[[11]] Chase came back. He intended to stay, but he didn't. Lola had never figured the reason. Did Chase consider his long-time friends as traitors? Lola had never asked herself this question, but it did not seem utterly implausible.

Ashley beamed proudly when she watched Lola from across the cafeteria..

Megan saw that Lola was consternated. "Your movies will just go fine, but only once you make up with a long-time nemesis."

Lola heard Megan's words, but she didn't care all that much. What did that matter in her state of confusion?

Megan asked Lola whether she needed more details.

Lola would have liked some more clarity, but she was sure that she couldn't handle them, at least for the time being. She shook her head vigorously.

Megan sighed. "OK!"

Helen announced the start of the movie.

The kids were told to move into the movie room, which meant that Megan's forecasts for them had to be postponed until after the show.

* * *

** 2.4. **

Helen smiled. This had been the best première party she had ever hosted. She highfived gleefully with Malcolm Reese.

Josh and Steve served the banquet.

Drake played a few songs on his guitar,entertaining the guests on and off.

Finally, Megan had found the time to answer to the questions of Shelby, Melanie, and Dustin. She unzipped the scabbard of her oboe. "The keys of the oboe are the keys to my predictions," said she.

"Interesting," remarked Nevel. He saw Gavin bustling along, holding a bunch of keys aloft. Keys, keys, key … they really ruled the world.

Megan played a little tune while Dustin asked his question.

Dustin chuckled. "OK, Megan, I kind of sort of like your cousin." He blushed.

"That's kind of sort of putting it mildly," explained Melanie, chuckling all the way. "He's head over heels into her."

Megan didn't need to be a witch in order to see what Melanie meant. Dustin's face said it all. "OK, Dustin, one of the greatest problems is that Carly wants to appear cool, like all teenage boys or girls, and she thinks that grabbing tall, hot guys are the way to go. But, like you, she has gone through disappointments." Megan glared at Melanie. "You're Dustin's ex-girlfriend, and it wasn't pleasant, right?"

Melanie nodded solemnly. "Too true. His elder sister was against me because I had a bad influence on Dustin. Back then, she was totally right." She sighed deeply.

Melanie nodded. "What I want to say is, you need to be patient, if you don't stalk or rush on Carly, she will see how much worth a fan like you is for her. Then she will be all yours."

Dustin sighed. This sounded excellent, but it was probably not easy to achieve. "OK, thanks!"

Megan smiled. She looked at Melanie.

Melanie wanted to know the usual stuff about boyfriends and her dream career as a pro biker.

Megan closed her eyes in order to visualise a tune that she was going to play, then she started performing it.

Melanie 's suspence grew steadily.

Megan terminated the tune. "OK, Melanie, you've come a long way. which was not easy. Yet, you still maintain your dream as a pro biker."

Melanie smiled.

"Those who don't know you might not believe that you are that tough, they just see a girly girl in you," remarked Megan. "The most misguided guy is some tech freak in your home town."

Melanie sighed. "Fredward Benson? Is he really into me because …"

Megan nodded. "He has a crush on several hot girls, but he sees you as the exact contrary to some girl you may get easily confusted with."

Melanie nodded. "Sam, my monocygotic twin sister?"

Megan had occasionally seen Freddie and Sam on her cousin's web show. That made an awful lot of sense! "Probably. But this guy, Freddie is deceived twice, both concerning Sam, and concerning you. You should not feed his delusions any further. I know, you just want to be nice to as many people as possible, but sometimes, you don't do them any good this way."

Melanie sighed deeply.

"The best guy I may see for you is someone who has gone through similar troubles. You will really need each other's support, as only you may understand him, and vice versa." Megan coughed. "So, when time has come, you both will experience that you may appear both tough and sweet at the very same time. It won't be easy, but it will be worth it, both for ypur love and your career."

Melanie sighed. This sounded really like Vince Blake. But admitting to that was risky, especially in Lola's and Shelby's presence. There was no way Melanie wanted to hurt their feelings. Melanie thanked Megan for the information.

Megan smiled, and then she moved on to Shelby. "OK, you don't have to ask me a lot. I just can tell you that you are going to find your true love in the arena, eye to eye, fist to fist, well, I can't say which sort of martial arts that will be, but sometimes, love hurts, literally." She shuddered.

Shelby chuckled. _How about knocking out my foe, in the heat of the fight, and kissing him back to consciousness? That was so creepy, but sweet._ "Thanks, that should do it."

Megan smiled. She turned towards Nevel.

Nevel glared in a penetrant manner. "OK, tell me what I am, have always been, and will always be."

Megan was a bit flabbergasted. Nobody had ever come to her with such a question, but Nevel was in any way fascinating. Megan stared dreamily deep into Nevel's pitch-black eyes. She didn't even need her oboe. "Master, telling you what I see in you, my tongue ain't worthy of that. We have to talk about it in some dark and silent corner, not here." Megan coughed.

Nevl nodded. "That's OK." Megan was more than just a simple which power had sent her forth?

Alas, it was already late.

A messenger came unto Malcolm, talking about the limousine for the kids being ready.

Nevel, Shelby, Megan, Melanie, and Dustin got their belongings together, and they went to follow Malcolm's servant who was going to take them to the campus of the Pacific Coast Academy.

* * *

** Chapter 3. Auld Acquaintance**

* * *

** 3.1. **

The friends woke up barely ere the rise of sun.

The next night, there was probably no sleep at all awaiting them.

megan yawned heartily.

"Morning, Megs," Melanie said, smiling. "How are the beds here?"

megan scratched her head. "Comfy?"

Shelby nodded solemnly. "Wouldn't you like toswitch to the Pacific Coast Academy?"

Megan beamed. "Sure, but how to persuade mom?"

Melanie shrugged. "In my case, is twas easy: Either this school or Washington State Pre-Youth Prison. Most of my family is in prison."

Megan nodded. "I've sensed something like that."

Shelby grinned sadistically.

"Where's the breakfast," wondered Megan.

Melanie nodded. "Interesting question. The cafeteria is only open for lunch. We may either fix a few warm drinks and food in our lounge, you've probably seen the vendor machines."

Megan nodded solemnly. "Are we going to meet the boys there?"

Melanie shook her head. "The biys have got a loung on their own, and we can't enter it before 8.30."

Megan sighed.

Melanie grinned. "You can't wait a moment disappearing with Nevel in some dark, silent corner."

Megan glared demonically at Melanie. _Those vulgar girls may only think of one thing, after all. They will never understand._

Shelby knew that Megan didn't see Nevel as just a boy, but something higher, alas, she had no clue about those things, and she knew that it was better not to talk about it. Hence, she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

** 3.2. **

Nevel had known it since long that Dustin had got an immortal crush on Carly. When he wolke up for the last time in the year that was about passing away, he had to ponder a lot about Megan's words concerning Dustin's and Carly's possible future. Carly and Dustin were, beyond any doubt, like made for each other. They were in universal harmony, if something like that even existed. Granted, the term _kosmos_ meant order. But this was apparently a blatant misnomer. No ordered world could allow for things as perverse as germs and bugs. Vulgar people tended to ignore this truth, and this made them happy. But things were not like that. Happiness was nothing but a deceit. Gloom and doom were the ultimate truth in this world.

Dustin had been touched infinitely by Megan's words. Basically, Megan had told him to stay passive about Carly. Apparently, Carly wasn't the one girl that wanted guys to take the initiative. She needed to take it, even if in a very subtle and tricky manner. In that respect, she didn't differ much from her cousin Megan. Staying passive was so hard. He was going to freak out. Carly had scheduled a wonderful special for the last night of the year. This was going to be one trip through heaven and hell!

Nevel helped his roomie getting up. "Come on, after a cup of hot cocoa, things will look much better."

Dustin hoped that Nevel was right. He knew that Nevel and Carly were hostile towards each other. Yet Nevel had always been fair to him, even though he knew what an immortal fan of Carly's Dustin had been.

* * *

** 3.3. **

After breakfast, the girls had been walking over to the boys' lounge, which was finally open for girls, too.

Melanie waved nicely.

Shelby grinned.

"So, what are your plans for tonight," asked Dustin. "I want to watch Carly's special, and before that, I have to call England."

Megan calculated. "Be aware of the fact that they are eight hours ahead, hence they will open their New Year when it's 4 p.m. for us."

Dustin nodded. "I know, but it's good that you remind me."

Nevel was already anxiously for disappearing with Megan somewhere where they would be all alone, just the two of them. "I need to ask Dean Rivers for the key to the hall that hosts the piano." Doorways, keys, doorways, keys … where was that going to end up?

Megan smiled. "That's OK!"

Dustin sighed. He wondered what Nevel and Megan were going to perform. Before meeting Nevel, Dustin had thought of piano music as boring and pointless. This had changed …

Shelby smiled. "I'm really hyper after last night … can't there be anything cuter than _punch, punch, smooch_?" She swooned gleefully.

"Who is your next opponent," asked Melanie, chuckling merrily.

Shelby shrugged. "The schedule is in my laptop, but I haven't plugged it in since Christmas."

Melanie sighed. There was no fight between Shelby and Vince, scheduled for January, was there? She moaned with latent jealousy.

Nevel took his cellular phone, and started typing the number of Dean Rivers.

Megan's excitement increased steadily.

Dustin yawned. "I better getsome rest after lunch, otherwise I won't stand through the night."

Nevel remarked that the headmaster was a bit grumpy because he had been woken up quite early. "He will expect us in half an hour at Dillard Hall."

megan nodded. "Just show me the way!"

* * *

** 3.4. **

Dean Rivers unlocked the door to the room that hosted the piano. "OK, you're now responsible for the keys and the doors here!" he handed the keys unto Nevel. "And the concert better be good, or …"

Megan grinned. "It will be cool!"

Dean Rivers shrugged, and then he walked out.

Nevel unlocked the doors, and then he locked them again. "We have to be very careful. It's quite unlikely that Dean Rivers trusted the keys unto me, a boy of just thirteen years."

Megan grinned.

Finally, they stood in front of the piano.

Nevel told something about the qualities, and the history of that particular piano.

Megan listened patiently.

Nevel tried a few keys. "I think it needs to be retuned. For tonight, it suffices to warm it up. I hate mistuned instruments."

Megan nodded solemnly. "They are like boobs."

Nevel grinned. Then he started talking about something that had been on his mind. "You appear to invoke divine powers with your oboe, don't you?"

Phew. "Erm … actually …," Megan whispered. Nevel was the first person to remark something like this. It was really nothing she could talk about in public, easpecially not in front of the boobs. "You're right. And you're the first to notice. And it better stays among us."

Nevel nodded solemly. "That's correct. So … may I know what deities you are invoking."

Megan reassured herself that nobody was listening, barring, of course, Nevel Papperman. "I am a priestess of Janus."

Nevel had heard a bit about that god, alas, not way too much. "Wasn't that a double-headed Roman god?"

Megan nodded solemnly. "That's true. I've already seen him depicted with four faces, though. But I like the two-faced version a lot better." She grinned.

Nevel smiled.

"Janus is the master of gateways and doors. Hence the term janitor," explained Megan, "which really denotes a keyholder or gatekeeper."

Nevel and Megan giggled for several minutes. How many keys had they been stumbling upon since they had met first? Gavin's keys, the keys of Megan's oboe, the keys for this hall which Nevel was now guarding, the keys of the piano.

"When Julius Caesar declared the year to start with January, formerly the eleventh month of the year, he did this in honour of Janus," Megan declared. "Hence Janus watches over the entrance to each new year."

Nevel smiled. "It's not by chance that so many people seek for the service of you fortune tellers at the end of the year."

megan smiled. "With his two faces, janus may look both forth and back at the same time. And I needed to do that, last night, for example."

Nevel tried to play the piano again. "I'm just relaxing my fingers. At the same time, the keys and string will warm up."

"The keys of our instruments cause the sounds of music, and music is the key to so many things, isn't that amazing," remarked Megan.

Nevel agreed wholeheartedly. "Truly amazing."

Megan grinned. "So, what are we going to play tonight?"

Nevel shrugged. "_Auld Acquaintance_?"[[12]]

Megan smiled. "OK, it has a lot to do with looking back and looking forth."

Nevel nodded solemnly.

They started practising the tune together, for a few minutes.

Things apparently worked out pretty well.

Nevel smiled.

They agreed on a short break.

It was time to return to the point from with they had withdrawn the previous night.

"Last night," spoke Megan, "you asked me what I may tell about you, who you are, have always been, and will always be."

Nevel's excitement grew rapidly. He hoped to be initiated into her mystery cult.

Megan grinned. "I know that you are certainly worthy of any mystery that is out there, but I doubt that I'm worthy of initiating you. I'm just a lowly priestess and reverent of Janus. Rather, it would be appropriate for me submitting unto you, heavenly master."

Nevel sighed. "I'm not your master. But if you tell anyone, they will throw stones after you, yet the stones will spew fire and set them ablaze!"

Megan smiled. _Nevel's powerfully refreshing charism was niot reached by anyone else. She desperately needed to obtain his blessings._

Nevel breathed heavily. He stood up, and walked around for several minutes. So, why could he and Megan not be just peers, as she had foretold to other pupils, such as Dustin and Carly, or Shelby and her wrestling opponent? "OK, Megan, Queen of Rasacals."

Megan beamed proudly.

"Blessed are you by the powers of the heavens. You are solid as a rock, and hence, you will be the foundation of the mysteries of truth, and guard the gates between heaven and hell, between life and death, between day and night, light and darkness. I will render unto you the keys of the celestial empire, the power to tie and to sever, for now and forever.[[13]] Yet we shall bear this as our secret. Mankind in general is not fit for the deeper mysteries."

Megan thanked Nevel, and grovelled at his feet.

Nevel kissed Megan on the cheeks, as a sign of initiation.

The piano appeared to play by itself.

Megan's oboe did the same when she returned Nevel's kiss in kind.

Nevel and Megan smiled. But now, they had to keep up practising for a few minutes.

They needed another break.

Nevel sighed. "I guess it must be hard for Dustin, staying all passive about Carly!"

"That doesn't mean that we have to stay all passive about it, does it?" megan whistled innocently.

Nevel grinned with mischief. "Aw you …"

* * *

** 3.5. **

Dustin sat alone in his dorm, while Nevel was still practicing with Megan. They had not been talking much during lunch, Yet there was apparently some deepe secret between them, but it was better not to meddle with it. Dustin was anxious because he was seeing carly on air tonight, but, before that, he was going to wish Zoey a happy new year. He started the web chat.

Zoey Brooks appeared on the monitor.

Her parents were seen standing behind her.

"Happy New Year, Zoey!" Dustin beamed proudly.

Zoey smiled like an angel. "Thanks, bro. I know, you still have got almost eight hours to go, but we will be asleep around then." She sighed.

Dustin nodded. Then he told Zoey about the program for tonight.

"So you are stilladdicted to that carly girl?" Zoey chuckled.

Dustin pouted. "Hey! I'm serious! And a witch told me that my dream will come true, but I have to stay passive about it." He sighed.

"Aw, poor Dustin!" Zoey shrugged. She would have liked to help her little brother a bit better, because she couldn't see him suffer. She blew him a virtual kiss.

Dustin replied Zoey's gesture in kind, before he had to terminate the flickering connection.

* * *

** 3.6. **

The kids gathered in the lounge.

Dean Rivers had issued a permit enabling the boys and the girls to spend the New Year's night together.

Nevel and Megan fixed a few wires, enabling the kids to see the show on the great plasma screen in the lounge.

Nevel clicked right on iCarlyDOTcom.

The kids relaxed in their seats.

The show went online.

Dustin trembled with excitement.

Melanie had a hard time keeping Dustin at least somewhat calm, it seemed.

Carly and Sam waved. They said their usual greetings, and they talked about the special segments.

Carly announced that Freddie was going to activate the live chat cam in 5 … 4 … 3 … 2

Nevel chuckled.

Megan's webcam was connected to the green screen of iCarly.

Carly looked behind herself. "Nevel?"

nevel grinned satanically. "Hey Carly! You rue the day? Until the end of the year shall you rue it."

Shelby pouted, She would have liked to punch Nevel for that, but then she realised that the year was almost over, hence his curse was virrtually pointless. She chuckled along.

Carly sighed. "What do you want again? Ruin our special."

Nevel grinned. "Oh, I've got a few people with me you might want to see!"

Megan aimed the web cam towards Melanie.

Sam was flabbergasted. "Melanie! What the …" Melanie had always been gaga, but never insane enough to date someone like Nevel Papperman.

Melanie waved. "Hi sis! Nevel and I, we happen to go to the same boarding school. Kiss mom from me!"

Sam shuddered with disgust. "No way!"

Megan switched to Shelby.

Freddie's eyes bugged out. Not only was he perversely obsessed with Carly, he had also got the hots for Shelby, although he made her laugh with his absurd crush.

Shelby performed a few martial moves, provoking freddie even more.

Sam laughed about Freddie's horny gaze, and his saliva protruding from his chin.

Megan shrugged. She directed the cam towards Dustin.

Melanie stepped up behind Dustin. "And this is a particularly loyal fan of your show, and of you, Carly!"

Megan zoomed in on Dustin, exposing how he blushed when he noticed that Carly must probably have seen him. "Hey Carly," stammered he helplessly.

Carly was a bit astonished. What a fan! There had never been anyone who had blushed like that. "Hi, who are you?"

Melanie spoke for Dustin. "His name is Dustin Brooks, a former boyfriend of mine. Long ago, you didn't 'steal' him from me or something."

Dustin waved timidly.

Carly smiled into the cam. Dustin was incredibly sweet. "OK, Dustin, I hope we may talk again, someday. Stay tuned!"

Dustin waved again. "I will!"

Carly nodded.

Freddie exploded for jealousy. That was not fair!

Megan gave her come to Shelby, so she would show up on the green screen.

Carly was totally flabbergasted when she saw her cousin. "Megan!"

Freddie and Sam were consternated.

Carly told something about her cousin.

Megan explained why she was with the other kids. "Oh, carly, thanks for giving your best, and leaving me the rest. Just leave it all to me![[14]]" She huggled Nevel. "Hi sweetie!"

Nevel grinned.

Carly was dumbfounded. _OK, Megan has always been tricky and weird, but how weird did she have to be in order to hook up with Nevel papperman? That was so icky and disgusting._ "Erm, yeah, so … sorry, we need to give other viewers the chance, too. A happy new year!" She smiled.

Freddie terminated the connection in order to switch to another viewer.

Nevel and Megan high-fived. Carly was on the right way, and Dustin didn't have to do anything.

* * *

** 3.7. **

After the end of teh show, the kids had moved into the festivity room of Dillard Hall, under the auspieces of Dean Rivers.

Nevel sat down by the pianoforte,and he started playing.

Megan started blowing her oboe.

* * *

.  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acqaintance be forgot  
And auld lang syne?

And there's a hand , my trusty fiere!  
And gie's a hand o' thine!  
And we'll tak a right gude willie waught  
For auld lang syne.

* * *

Dustin, Melanie, Shelby, and Dean Rivers all stood up, spliced hands and voices, and they sang and danced along.

* * *

** Chapter 4. The New Year**

* * *

** 4.1. **

The pupils had hit the hay very late, hence they weren't astir until well after the rise of sun.

Megan grabbed her belongings. There weren't many, as she had borrowed a spare pair of pyjamas from Shelby, and some other items from Melanie. She was ready to get picked up by her elder brother Drake.

Melanie and Shelby expressed their wish that Megan might return as a regular opupils as soon as possible, like following the spring break.

Megan smiled. "And don't forget what I've told you, like two eves ago."

Melanie and Shelby nodded. They would have liked to talk about it, but they refused to mention Vince Blake.

Megan chuckled. "So, whom are you going to face in your next martial showdown?"

Shelby had plugged in her laptop in order to download all the new year's wishes she had received frommany of her admirers, including some particularly sick one by one Fredward Benson. She shuddered with excessive disgust. What an obnoxious dweeb! Then she went through her schedules. "OK, there we have it, it's a kungfu showdown with one Cory Matthews!"

Megan coughed and choked. "Corey?[[15]]"

"You know him," wondered Shelby, shrugging helplessly.

Megan sighed bitterly. "Of course, unfortunately … yes,I do. He was my first boyfriend, and turned out worse than Drake and Josh altogether. Bleh!"

Melanie comforted Megan. "Sorry!"

Shelby shrugged. "Was he hot?"

Megan nodded. "Kind of, sort of, but my real reason for dating him was … he got me Japanese candy!"

Shelby remembered that these were the reward for telling her the future. "Oh, unfortunately, Kazu is in Alabama until Monday."

Megan sighed. "That's OK, you've provided me with pyjamas, tooth paste, and similar stuff over these two days, I think that makes us even. Whatever, Drake and Josh were opposed to me dating a boy. When they spoiled everything, they feared my terror and tried to get him back into dating me. They had to bribe him. Then they discovered that he had also got a second girlfriend, at the same time, for the same reason: Japanese candy. They were so upset that they tried to teach him a hard lesson, but his martial skills were hitherto unbeknownst to them, and he hurt them badly."

Shelby shuddered with terror. _Was that her future lover?_

Melanie featured Shelby together with a brute karate jock.

Megan's cellular phone rang. She picked it up. "Megan Parker? 'Happy' New Year Boob! … Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes!" She terminated the call. "Drake is bound for our lounge. I guess that means good-by for us."

Melanie and Shelby nodded sadly. But they accompanied Megan to the lounge, and they notified Dustin and Nevel via cellular phone.

* * *

** 4.2. **

Nevel and Dustin arrived in the lounge before Drake did, and they joined the girls.

"One thing that hasn't changed since last year," remarked Megan : "The boob is always late. He propably met a few girls at the wayside who were in desperate need of a flirt." She shuddered with disgust. "Drake is the most reckless bra hunter west of the Mississippi!"

Melanie chuckled.

Megan glared venomously at Melanie.

Finally, Drake was there.

Her previous words notwithstanding, Megan performed a huge leap, and huggled Drake a happy New Year.

Drake grinned when he hugged Megan back. "Happy New Year!" Then he did the same to the other girls, hoping in vain for a kiss in return.

"Boob!" Megan glared grimly at Drake.

Drake sighed. "OK, Megan, let's fix something for lunch before we go?"

Megan nodded solemnly. "The cafeteria opens in two hours."

Drake shrugged. "Not a problem. I may playe a few songs for you girls!" He smiled at Shelby and Melanie.

The girls nodded.

Megan threw her arms around Nevel, provoking Drake.

Nevel grinned.

"Megan, are you ,,," stammered Drake.

"Maybe," replied Megan, "so, what if?"

Drake coughed. The bad memories of Corey were still fresh.

Nevel glared mischievously at Drake, forcing him to talk about that Corey guy.

Megan sighed. "I was really dumb, back then. Thereuopon, I've decided to choose only boys that were the exact contrary of Corey Matthews."

Melanie choked. There it was again, the name Matthews. She had once dated some Chase Matthews, later boyfriend of Dustin's elder sister, for a few days, and hey, didn't he have a martial artist as a cousin?[[16]]

Dustin had to choke, as he, too, wondered about a connection between Corey and Chase.

Nevil grinned.

Shelby shrugged. "With or without Megan's prophecy," she swore, "I won't pull any punches, down in the ring!"

Megan beamed. Alas, she remembered her own prophecy for Shelby very well. What if Shelby and Corey ended up as a couple? She shuddered with excessive disgust.

Drake had no clue what the kids were talking about. "Megan's prophecy?"

Megan chuckled. "I'm a witch."

"One of the particularly naughty sort," added Drake.

Melanie told Drake about Megan's prophecies for the other kids.

Drake was interested.

Megan chuckled. "Sure, but it costs … you need to persuade mom into sending me to this school!"

Drake choked, but he could not withstand his own curiosity. "OK, I will do so. But with that scary boyfriend …"

Nevel's eyes drilled a hole into Drake's lost soul.

Melanie shrugged. "This is a school, not a tourists' club. There are strict rules for girls and boys."

Drake nodded. "OK, if it's like that …"

Alas, Megan had already tucked her oboe away, rigged and ready for the trip home to San Diego.

* * *

** 4.3. **

In the cafeteria, Drake and Megan fixed a few packages for their trip home.

The other kids were eating on site.

At this very moment, Vince Blake entered the cafeteria. He gave Ashley a piggy back ride, and he got Lola hanging permanently at his lips, much to Ashley's dismay. Finally, he unloaded his little sister.

Melanie offered Ashley a seat.

Shelby hugged her cousin a happy New Year.

Drake wondered. "Aren't you Lola Martinez from the movie that premiered two nights ago?"

Lola turned around, and recognised Drake. "Sure! That's me. Hey! You are … Drake Parker, the famous rock star?"

Drake smiled brightly.

"He's just a boob," remarked Megan.

Lola shrugged. Drake's renown was that of a reckless jerk, but also a great kisser with lots of experience. Did Megan mean to talk about her elder brother when she prophesied about Lola's upcoming steady boyfriend, even hubby? No, it was definitely better not to think about it as long as Vince was around! Alas, Lola couldn't help smiling extra-sweetly at Drake.

Fortunately, Vince was busy helping Ashley.

Drake looked at his watch. "OK, megan, we better go now!"

Megan nodded. She waved at her new friends, and followed her elder brother.

* * *

** 4.4. **

Drake drove his craft down the high way from Los Angelos to San Diego. After some hour, he made a break for eating some sandwich.

Megan sighed. She knew that Drake wanted to know about his upcoming year.

Drake grinned. "OK, Megs, you know, I've made some resolution for this year …"

"And so," wondered Megan, "you've never kept any, boob!"

Drake moaned. "Whatever. This year, I want to keep a girlfriend fro several months."

Megan glared at Drake. "Sure! And pigs can fly."

Drake begged Megan to tell him whether his resolution will go true. "I've even bet with Josh that I'm able to stick to my resolution. Three months minimum."

Megan chuckled, but she unzipped her oboe. "OK, let me try …" She started concentrating, and blowing a little tune. "OK, you can do it, but …" She sighed. "Now I'm talking as your sister,not as some witch."

Drake shrugged.

Megan continued. "Admitted, I've been somewhat proud of you having so many girlfriends withing such a short time, and it hurt me a lot when Josh beat you in that stupid bet about dating … [[17]]. "

Drake was flabbergasted.

Megan nodded. "However, although I know that you will never be a caricature of a loyal husband that doesn't even look at other girls, you will be unhappy if you keep on moving at that pace, either."

Drake sighed. His sister really knew him.

"So , your only chance is … you need a girl that tolerates your flirting excesses, but you have to tolerate hers, in turn," declared Megan. "That said, I see even a faerie tale wedding awaiting you, the cutest wedding Hollywood has ever had."

Drake choked. "So it will be someone well-known in TV, a movie star or so …"

Megan nodded solemnly. "Hey! I just had some idea … too bad the girl is already engaged, but this will not be a problem for good, as I see it."

Drake tickled Megan. "Tell me!"

Megan nodded. "OK, boob. You remember Lola Martinez?"

Drake sure did. "She's incredibly hot!"

Megan grinned. "Well, I've figured that her engagement to Vince Blake is based on deceit and error, and that she will marry the best kisser instead."

Drake was flattered. "Hey, I am the very best kisser, I think."

Megan coughed. "Probably, I'm not one to judge that. Or maybe … kiss me on the top of my head!"

Drake followed Megan's orders.

"Not bad, I think the prophecy for Lola was about you," said Megan, smiling mischievously.

Drake beamed. "I always knew it!"

Then they disposed with the wrappings of their take-out food, and they continued their ride home.

* * *

** 4.5. **

Back at the Pacific Coast Academy, Lola was concerned by Megan's prophecy. She had to talk to her cousin about it.

Shelby asked Lola to lean back in her beanbag. "You know, Megan told me something, as well." Shelby beamed. "I will fight a boy in the arena, and then … " She blushed.

Lola sighed. "Good for you! Things are … what does Megan mean with my love for Vince being dishonest, and, even more, who is the best kisser in town?"

Shelby chuckled. "Certainly not Fredward Benson."

"Who?" Lola didn't watch the web show.

Shelby chuckled. "The tech producer from that web show I've told you about, an incredible dweeb who thought that I could be interested in him." Shelby laughed her cheeks off.

Lola joined in. "Too true, that'd be really bad. Who needs dweebs, anyways. If I remember Chase Matthews, another incredible dweeb …"

"One of Melanie's ex-boyfriends," remembered Shelby. "The bush-headed freak, right?"

Lola nodded. "I've dated Chase as well, just in order to practise dating poorly kissing boys, You know, you can't always choose whom to date on screen, so I wanted to show whether I'm convincing in even such a role."

Shelby nodded, understanding her cousin. "A very good practice! By the way, I noticed how you lokked at Drake Parker."

Lola blushed slighedly. "What?"

"I've heard that he's a hell of a good kisser," remaked Shelby.

Lola blushed deeper and deeper. "But he changes girls faster than his underwear."

Shelby chuckled. "Maybe the girls he had found so far could not fascinate him enough?"

Lola grinned. "Do you really think … Drake, and I …"

Shelby chuckled. "Why not? And you're still a big flirter, with or without Vince. So you can't judge anyone for that."

Lola sighed deeply. "Too true. But the part concerning Megan's prophecy that really gives me the creeps: Why has my relationship with Vince always been dishonest? I haven't been acting when …"

Shelby shrugged. "Maybe dishonest from Vincent's side? Did he just feign to love you, because he wanted to use you in order to get back at Chase?"

In this moment, the door went open.

Vince and Ashley stepped inside.

Ashley explained that she has been assigned this room for the rest of the academic year.

Vince grinned.

Shelby was slightly dismayed, because sharing a dorm with the diva was not exactly how she wanted to live.

Ashley ordered Shelby to leave the single bed. She wanted to have it.

Lola trembled when she saw into Vincent's face. Were Shelby's assumptions true? That would be horrible. And she was now supposed to return with Vince to their common apartment in uptown Los Angeles. She needed to know the truth, otherwise she was going to live the next days with disgust and horror. "Vince, did you just love me in order to get back at Chase?"

Ashley saw Lola's face. She knew that Lola was deadly serious. She grinned because it was probably going to sever Lola and Vince. Ashley plastered her typical poker face.

Shelby felt the need to bach her cousin. She knew that Lola liked the good cop and bad cop games. "Vince, I know that you don't want to hurt Lola, but she gets often a bit crazed when she hears something like prophecies. We athlets are not as gullible as actresses, you know. And if Lola gets really crazy, not even I could stop her from doing silly stuff like …"

Lola yelled like a fury at consternated Vince. "Did you, or didn't you …"

Shelby feigned to try to calm Lola.

Vince stammered. "Well, … honestly … yes." He was flabbergasted. "But this was only the start, later, when …"

Lola looked grimly at Vince. "The later part you may tell your grandma! get out of my eyes!"

Ashley grinned. "Vince, I've always warned you. Lola is not that dumb as you think that we actresses have to be."

Vince sighed deeply. "When I was sent off the PCA, Ashley wanted me as her body guard."

Ashley nodded. "I've started turning into an atytractive girl, and …"

"You wish," muttered Lola.

Shelby hugged Lola in order to comfort her.

Vince explained that she had read about body guards abusing their teenage star, and hence he was preferrable over some random body guard from outside the family. "And in turn, Ashley offered to taeach me to act as a nice guy, in order to get back at the Pacific Coast Academy, with the final purpose of avenging the treason by Chase Matthews."

Lola sobbed. Chase was an incredible dweeb, but still one of her friends whom she should not have betrayed in such a shameless manner.

Shelby ruffled Lola's hair. "It's good, you didn't know it."

Vince sighed. "Against Ashley's warning, I found it cool to start dating one of Chase's female friends. Zoey and Quinn would have done, too, but it happened to be you, Lola. Sorry!"

Lola choked hard. What hurt most: Vince had been able to fool her, a Hollywood actress! And Ashley, his greatest supporter, had not even encouraged him into the dating part!.

Vince hugged Ashley. "Keep good care! I better go and leave this place, before it's too late."

Ashley nodded solemnly. She started sobbing, because she didn't want Vince to get hurt by all those revelations, even if Ashley had desired their net effect: The separation of Lola and Vince.

Vince walked silently away.

Lola couldn't hate Ashley for that.

Shelby wondered where Lola was going to.

Lola decided to ask her old friend Lisa Perkins into hosting her for a few weeks or so. She took her cellular phone.

* * *

** 4.6. **

Vince passed the lounge.

Melanie stumbled along, wondering why Vince is all alone. "Hi, Vince! Where is Lola?"

Vince told melanie that it was over, and that he had fessed up with having abused her for getting back at Chase.

Melanie suggested Vince to sit down. "OK, Vince, you know, Chase Matthews had once been my stumbling block, as well."

Vince nodded. "But you've made up with Zoey pretty fast, and you didn't just act in order to appear nice."

"I've forced me into appearing nice," confessed Melanie. "But I'm really not much better than, let's say, my twin sister Sam." She wrapped her arms around Vince. "So, while Zoey and Dustin have forgiven me, Chase never did. I'm not sure whether he was more upset because yoiu befriended Zoey, Lola, Quinn, and Michael, or because I got along well with Dustin and Zoey."

Vince was flabbergasted.

"The only relevant difference is that I've never grabbed one of Zoey's other male friends, Micahel or Logan, although they were really tempting hot and strong guys." Melanie sighed.

"Have you dated any other boy ever since," wondered Vince.

Melanie nodded. "Only in Seattle, where I'm from."

Vince shrugged. "Are the boys different over there?"

Melanie shook her head. "Freddie was sweet, but an incredible weakling, and one mushy dweeb, even more than Chase. But I've learnt to be nice to people like him, too. I think it gross. But I wanted to impress my sister who lives in denial."

Vince wasn't sure what Melanie was talking about.

Melanie explained that Freddie and Sam were in a bickering war, but they were really meant for each other.

Vince chuckled. "Thanks for the talk!"

Melanie smiled and hugged Vince, telling him good-bye.

Vince felt that Melanie's gripwas firm yet soft. He hugged her back. "See you again!" He stood up and waved. He was more bothered by having to leave melanie behind, rather than by his break-up with Lola. he walked away.

* * *

** 4.7. **

Dustin and Nevel were exhausted. They lay on their beds,

Suddenly, Dustin's cellular phone rang, the number of the caller being hitherto unbeknownst to him. "Dustin Brooks … Carly?" Dustin was close to a heart attack. then he flipped astir, and he started bouncing around. "Carly Shay? Yeah, thanks, Happy New Year to you, too!"

Nevel tried to calm Dustin. "I've got something to tell her."

Dustin nodded, but he needed to know something. "Where did you get my number? …. Ah, from Melanie, that's OK. … of course I'm glad that you call me. I'm a bit … timied when it comes to really sweet girls." Dustin blushed a shade of firey crimson. "OK, nevel wants to tell you something. Don't worry, I'll stay here to protect you." He rendered the phone unto his room-mate.

"OK, Carly, it's me, your nemsis." He sighed. "Would you mind me taking a break from trying to destroy iCarly? Seriously …. Freddie and Sam? They just want to bicker, they are real sadomasos. … well, since I know a certain person that looks like you …" He blushed. "Yeah, it's Megan, and I want to spend more time thinking about her than about you. … That's cool! See you around." he smiled upon returning the phone to Dustin.

"Hi again. Nevel isn't that bad, just generally misunderstood. I think Megan is the one to handle him … right, let's talk about us, not about Nevel or Megan or Freddie or Sam." Dustin kept on talking to Carly, essentially about Spencer and Zoey.

Nevel yawned. Then he fell asleep in order to dream about Megan. Dreams look both forth and back, just like two-faced Janus. January should be declared the official international month of dreaming. Thus dreams were the key to life. January was such a lovely month.

* * *

** Chapter 5. Conclusions**

* * *

** 5.1. **

The fight for the regional karate championship between Corey Matthews and Shelby Marx was epis. Four seconds to go …

Cheered by megan Parker, Drake Parker, and Josh Nichols, Shelby performed a tsunami kick, wallopping previously dominating Corey mercilessly to the ground. She was flabbergasted because she seemed to have struck a sensitive spot.

Drake high-fived with Lola.

She just happened to stand nearbt. Alas, she couldn't help it. "Drake!"

"Lola!" Drake beamed. "What an accident!"

Megan chuckled innocently.

Lola wondered. "I've heard you are the most experienced kisser of our generation. What if I don't believe it?"

Drake shrugged. "I may prove it!"

Lola smiled.

Drake warpped his arms around Lola, and he pulled her into a lingering French kiss.

A tingling went down Lola's spine. The rumours are too true!

"Do you want to join me to a movie," asked Drake. "We could have a candle light dinner, after that."

Lola smiled sweetly. "Sure!"

Corey still didn't move.

The umpire declared the fight for finished. He wanted Shelby to move on to the next combat.

Alas, the martial girl was worried about Corey's state. She refused to budge from his side.

* * *

** 5.2. **

Corey woke up in St. Schneider's hospital.

Dr. Nussbaum[[18]] had been treating him. Now he let Shelby marx in.

Shelby had been waiting impatiently for several hours.

Corey was confused. "You again? Wasn't it enough kicking me into the dirt?"

Shelby shook her head. "Sorry for that, I just wanted to win, not to kick you into _nirvana_."

Corey sighed. "That's OK, I'm tough like steel."

"OK,I just wanted to see whether you're really OK." Shelby sighed.

Corey shrugged. "That's really sweet, but haven't you missed out on your next fight?"

Shelby shrugged. "I sure did, but I wouldn't have been concentrated enough to be anywhere near successfull."

Corey sobbed. "Oh, thanks for the concern, and sorry that it hurt you even more than it hurt me."

Shelby shrrugged. "Whatever. I guess you want to be alone fornow?"

Corey shrugged. "I don't mind your company. Finally, there are girls with more muscles than makeup. I wouldn't have believed it before our fight. When I think of my last girlfriend, Megan Parker, …"

Shelby shrugged. "That's true, but I've also met some total weaklings that dare to call themselves men, such as Fredward Benson. Shame on them!"

Corey sat up in his bed. "Would you mind giving me a second chance, as, if you say, it was more of an accident?"

Shelby smiled. "Any time! Maybe we should train together?"

Corey nodded. "next time, I won't pull punches!" He grinned. "That was a joke, I never pull punches."

Shelby smiled. "Maybe you can pull me into a kiss instead?"

Corey nodded and demonstrated that he had already recovered from the knock out, enough to hug the hell out of Shelby.

* * *

** 5.3. **

Megan called Carly Shay. "Hi, this is your favourite cousin, you've messaged me, telling me to call you back?" She tuned the phone, making Carly audible for Nevel who stood close to Megan.

"OK, Megs, said shortly: Grandpa allows me to come to the PCA, while Spencer moves to Europe in order to visit dad."

Megan beamed. "What about Fredward and Samantha?"

Carly sighed. "The two of them have hooked up, behind my back!"

Nevel and Megan looked flabbergasted.

Carly complained that she was now feeling the third wheel of a bike. "And I'm totally looking forward to getting to know my fans here, especially …"

Megan chuckled. "OK, that would be nice! But your webshow?"

Carly sobbed. "No idea. But with two lovebirds, the show is doomed to failure."

Nevel intervened. "I understand a lot about computers. Megan knows a lot about spying equipment, uhm, I mean, about microphones, cameras. We may take turns as tech producers."

Megan smiled. "Great! And we will sure find volunteers to comoderate. Ashley Blake, for example, she's a Hollywood diva."

Carly sighed. "I've made bad experiences with one Amber Tate.[[19]]"

Megan shrugged. "Ashley will behave when we're around. And then there's Melanie, she';s much better than her sister."

Carly beamed. "Oh, yeah, I should have thought about her. Sorry, I've got to break it up. See you later!"

Megan nodded. "See you, cousin!"

Nevel and Megan high-fived. Dustin was going to see his idol every day.

Megan sighed. "OK, I've got to prepare Drake's wedding. I've told him that you will play the _Bridal Chorus_ from Wagner's _Lohengrin_, is that OK?"

Nevel nodded wholeheartedly.

* * *

** 5.4. **

Spring break was over.

New students moved in.

Carly and Megan were going to share a dorm with Shelby Marx.

Shelby showed the new girls through the dormitory hall, and now they entered the dorm. "Here we are!"

Carly was flabbergasted. "Isn't this a spa rather than a boarding school?"

Megan shrugged, and she said that they would get accustomed to it.

Shelby grinned. "Oh, and the boys live in that hall." Shelby pointed with her finger across the campus. "You can't miss it!"

Drake and Spencer helped the girls.

Drake told Spencer that Lola was going to move in with him, and that they were going to get married during the summer, the faery tale wedding of Hollywood.

Spencer sighed deeply, as this prevented him from being best man at Drake's wedding. He was leaving for London next week, and not coming back ere fall.

Megan grinned. "Dustin's parents live in London."

Carly smiled. "Cool, you may visit them while you're there!"

Spencer shrugged. "OK, this can't hurt."

Megan and Carly were determined to visit Dustin and Nevel right afterwards.

* * *

** 5.5. **

Dustin and Nevel were done with their luggage.

The door went open.

Megan stormed in, and she hugged the living hell out of Nevel.

Carly and Dustin blushed almost to death when they faced each other.

Spencer sighed. "Now hug or do something."

Megan pushed Carly slightly towards Dustin.

Nevel pushed Dustin towards Carly.

Finally, the two teenies hugged as well.

Spencer and Drake were flabbergasted and watched i awe.

Spencer sighed. "Dustin, I'm going to fly to London, may I have your parents' address?"

Dustin broke away from Carly. "Er … sure! Mom, dad, and Zoey will cheer when they get visitors from their home country."

"Zoey?" Spencer scratched his head.

"Zoey's Dustin's elder sister," explained Nevel.

Dustin nodded. "She studies fashion design at the Royal School for design. She makes shirts, backpacks, and … socks!" Dustin glared at Spencer's feet, and he recognised multi-coloured, illuminated socks.

Spencer wondered why Dustin was so excited.

Dustin yelled at the top of the lungs. "These socks are Zoey's design!"

Spencer was flabbergasted. Was he really close to getting to know the person who had designed his socks, whom he had always thought to be Socko?

* * *

** 5.6. **

London Heathrow. Spencer had left the plane in the early mist rolling in from the mighty Atlantic. He walked around, and he saw a table with his name. Those were the Brooks family, or whomever they had sent to fetch him.

A cute blonde of nineteen years flashed a smile at Spencer. "You are Spencer Shay?"

Spencer twitched, almost as much as his step-cousin Josh. "Indeed!" He wore everything that he had purchased anonymously from Socko, Tyler, and Penny … three names, yet only one person was behind them: Zoey Brooks!

Zoey smiled. "Wow, you are my best customer, ever!"

Spencer grinned.

Zoey chuckled. "Too bad you've got only two days with us. I show you to your room. It's Dustin's during the summer break."

Spencer giggled. "Dustin is cool. Carly couldn't find anyone better than him."

Zoey nodded. "And vice versa!"

Spencer and Zoey came close, awfully close, and this was the only couple that Megan had not predicted.

Megan's eyes reach far, both into the future and into the past, but they don't reach every place under the sun.

* * *

** 5.7. **

Megan and Nevel finally exchanged promise rings, applauded by many students of the Pacific Coast Academy.

Their rings, designed by Zoey Brooks, each displayed one face of Janus. By combining their rings, splicing them at the right angle, they completed each other to a portrait of Janus.

For a moment, the campus stood still.

Apparently, Nevel and Megan held the key to peace and serenity at the Pacific Coast Academy in their hands. And they were never going to part with it or to abuse it.

* * *

** 5.8. **

Four years later, Megan Parker, High Priestess of Janus, pronounced Carly Shay and Dustin Brooks to be lawfully wedded, as witnessed by Fredward Benson and Samantha Shay-Benson.

At the same time, Spencer, who had given Carly away, finally got the courage to admit to his feelings for Zoey, as awkward as it may have seemed, given that they were ten years apart.

Zoey and Spencer scheduled their wedding for New Year's eve, the key day when everything had truly begun.

* * *

** 5.9. The End**

* * *

[[1] ]Looking forth, looking back, looking inside those years of mine

* * *

[[2] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iTwins_

* * *

[[3] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

* * *

[[4] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_

* * *

[[5] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

* * *

[[6] ]_Zoey 101_ : _Spring BreakUp_

* * *

[[7] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_.

* * *

[[8] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Little Diva_

* * *

[[9] ]Scottish expression for New Year, etymology is dubious

* * *

[[10] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Great Vince Blake_

* * *

[[11] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Vince is Back_

* * *

[[12] ]by Rabbie Burns

* * *

[[13] ]cf. _Gospel according to Matthew, 16_

* * *

[[14] ]allusion to a song by Miranda Cosgrove and Drake Bell which I don't own.

* * *

[[15] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Megan's First Kiss_

* * *

[[16] ]mentioned in _Zoey 101_ : _Great Vince Blake_

* * *

[[17] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Who Got Game?_

* * *

[[18] ]cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Paging Dr. Drake_

* * *

[[19] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iCarly Saves TV_


End file.
